The Wandering Dragon and Princess
by Yumi-kii
Summary: As if hypnotized, the princess walked ever so slowly towards the dragon and reached out her hand. The dragon, realising what she wants to do, reached out to her with his own 'hands' and touched her soft and smooth fingers.


_**Hey everyone! I'm back this time round with the day one prompt Wander for 2015's NaLu Week. Hope you guys have been well! This story is a little rushed at the end and I apologise for it. Regardless, I hope that you guys will still like it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to the amazing male known as Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a handsome dragon with scales so shiny and red that those who saw it mistook it for rubies. The dragon lived everyday with a bright smile. There is never a day the dragon doesn't start with a smile. To others who don't know, the dragon seem to be someone who has all the happiness in the world in his hands.

However, the happy looking dragon actually has a deep wound in his heart that has never healed, despite the long amount of time that has passed, since it has been inflicted on it. The red-scaled dragon had a father. His father had scales made of the brightest red, was the size of half a castle, wings that seem like it could cover half of the country when spread and had lean and strong muscles. The dragon spent his early childhood with his father in peaceful bliss. But one day, the older dragon left. He left, without any warning and sound. His father's departure broke the heart of the young dragon, when he awoke to an empty space beside him. As time passed, the young dragon made friends and also learned to mask his sadness and loneliness around his friends. Although his friends all saw through his poorly disguised smile, they didn't say anything for they were sure that whatever they say would only sound fake to the depressed dragon.

The dragon soon found a new home in his friends. He fought tooth and nail to protect said friends and always stay happy for their sake. However, when night comes, the dragon will start to feel lonely again as he thought about his missing father. Although his friends became his new home, he felt that something was still missing. But what this missing thing is, he does not know. All he knows is that he longs for a home. But, the dragon didn't know that this fervent wish of his will soon be answered. So, the fiery dragon continued his days appearing happy during the day and screaming from the loneliness at night.

Many associates dragons as creatures that needs to be defeated. Whenever someone mentions the word 'dragon', people around them would cower in fear. However, for a particular blond princess of the country of Fiore, dragons were majestic and intelligent creatures that should be revered. It has been her life long wish to befriend a dragon. Little did she know that she'll get her wish sooner than she thinks.

It was a cool and refreshing day. To the citizens of Fiore, it was the perfect day to go out into the streets and parks and have fun. However, the beautiful blond princess, had a more exciting idea for this perfect day. She decided to go for an exploration trip in the east forest. This decision, of course, made all the palace maids and guards cry out in protest, for fear that their beloved princess may get into an accident. However, not caring for the opinions of her loyal subjects, the princess sneaked out of her room and towards the east forest once her maids got distracted.

Weaving through the bustling crowds, the kind princess, wrapped in a blue coat, made her way towards the forest with determination. Soon, the entrance to the forest came into view. Stopping in front of the entrance, the princess gazed at the forest with excitement and joy in her eyes. Then, taking a deep breath, she stepped into the forest. With each step, the figure of the princess faded as she trudged deeper into the thick mass of trees.

It has been about an hour since she has entered the forest. By now, the princess was pretty sure that she's lost. Regretting not bringing with her a compass or a map, the young heir to the throne sighed in despair. Looking around for what seem like the umpteenth time, she tries to recognize which part of the forest she's in. Alas, she does not recognize any part of the forest. Finally, just as she was about to give up, the blond girl spotted a cave buried behind a bunch of thick bushes. Cheering silently in happiness at the finding of a place to rest, the princess made her way to the cave eagerly.

However, just as she was about to reach the mouth of the cave, a pack of wolves approached and surrounded her. The wolves had blocked off all her escape routes. The wolves circled her as they start to close in. Suddenly, the wolves stopped and started to bend their hind legs. 'Help! Someone! They're going to eat me!' The princess thought. Placing her arms over her head to protect her brain as best as she could, the princess cowered and braced herself for the pain that was sure to come in a few seconds.

Just as the wolves was about to pounce, a large and loud roar was heard bellowing out of the cave. Hearing the roar, the wolves turned tail and ran for their lives, frightened at the thought that a being more powerful is nearby.

Realizing that the wolves were gone, the pretty princess let down her arms as she looked around for the source of the roar. What she saw next left her breathless. A noble like dragon, dressed in the most extraordinary ruby-like scales she's ever seen, was stepping out of the cave. Her mouth hung open in absolute shock and amazement as she took in the dignified creature in front of her.

The dragon, who had smelt the princess and wolves outside of his cave and came out, just in time, to see the most beautiful girl in the world he has ever since getting attacked by those ignorant wolves. So, he released a mighty roar and scared those useless furballs away. As soon as the wolves turned tail and ran, the dragon fixed his gaze back onto the girl.

As if hypnotized, the princess walked ever so slowly towards the dragon and reached out her hand. The dragon, realising what she wants to do, reached out to her with his own 'hands' and touched her soft and smooth fingers.

Delighted at the fact that she was actually holding hands with a dragon, the heiress beamed in absolute joy at the dragon.

Awestruck at her dazzling smile, the dragon felt a strong urge to know the name of this beautiful goddess like individual. So, the dragon started to transform.

A red glow started to emit and surround the dragon as he transformed. Startled at the appearance of the sudden red light, the princess started to back away. However, before she could even take one step back, the dragon disappeared.

In it's place, was a handsome man with salmon-pink hair and a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. Confused as to where the dragon went, the princess started to look around when the man spoke,

"What's your name?"

Afraid, the princess cautiously asked, "W-Who are you? What did you do with the dragon that was here a minute ago?"

An amused smile crossed the man's lips at her words.

"I am the dragon that was here a minute ago. I simply transformed."

"Transformed? You mean you changed from a dragon into a human?"

"Yup!" The man grinned at the alluring girl in front of him.

"That's impossible." The princess mumbled.

Ignoring her 'that's impossible' the man went on to ask, "So what's your name?"

Annoyed at being ignored, the busty blond pouted and retorted back,

"Aren't you suppose to give your own name before asking for other's name?"

Smirking at her feisty retort, the man replied, " My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. It's nice to meet you...?"

"Lucy. Just Lucy. You can call me Lucy. It's nice to meet you too Natsu...-san."

"Natsu will be fine. So Lucy, what is a fair maiden like you doing out here in the woods all by yourself on such a fine day?"

"I was just wandering around looking for an adventure." Lucy replied.

" Well then, come with me! I'll bring you on lots of adventures!" The pink-haired man proclaimed.

"Well..I'm sure it'll be fine if its just for a while. I have to be back by sunset though or else I'll be in trouble."

"No problem! I'll be sure to get you home by sunset!" Natsu cried out with a toothy smiled splitting across his face.

"Alright then! Let's go!' Lucy cheered as she beamed at Natsu.

Giddy with joy and excitement that the most stunning girl, he has ever met in his life, will be joining him on adventures, Natsu grabbed her hand and started to pull her along.

Soon, the two disappeared further into the woods as the dragon led the gorgeous princess into the most exciting adventure she has ever been in in her life.

It would be many years later when the dragon and princess had become an item that the dragon realized, then, that ever since his father left, he had been wandering in the darkness and now, finally, he found the one place he truly belonged to. He had finally found his home,Lucy.

* * *

 _ **Aaaand! That's the end of this story! Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it! Look forward to my next entry for NaLu Week 2015!**_

 _ **Day 2 Prompt: Gratitude**_


End file.
